Fandom
by SparklingSprinkles
Summary: What if scootaloo was too obsessed over rainbow dash and want to grow up like her, even better, grow up to be rainbow dash.


_Today was going to be great thought the orange filly. she would be with her favorite pony in all of equestria, Rainbow Dash, she wanted to grow up and be like her, no become her, and in a few hours she would. till then she thought as she held a sharpen knife, till then..._

** Rainbow dash flew as high as she could dashing into incoming clouds. that's right the Cutie Mark Crusaders wanted her to show them how to get a cutie mark for flying. she flew to their tree house to only be confronted by Scootaloo. " Hey scootaloo, where's the rest of the Crusaders at?" asked Rainbow Dash confused." They thought about, but they had no wings, so they knew flying wasn't for them." Scootaloo told. " Oh... ok, well I'll head off then." Rainbow Dash said heading off. " NO!... I mean we can still hang out." Scootaloo demanded. " Ok... What do you want to do then." Rainbow Dash asked " You look parched, here let me get you something to drink." Scootaloo quickly changed the subject. rushing to the cupboard , she grabbed a cup filled it with water and grabbed a pill. She dropped it in and it dissolved. Scootaloo ran towards Rainbow Dash but trying not to spill anything. " Here you go. Make sure you drink it all." the orange pegasus smiled. " Scoots, you ok? You seem off." Rainbow Dash said looking at Scootaloo strangely. Rainbow Dash still took the offer and drunk it all she feel like she had no bones. She got tired real fast. " Scoots what was in that drink I feel weird." " Your supposed to feel that way, that's the meaning of drugged." Scootaloo walked towards Rainbow. " What?!.. Why? I thought I was teaching you how to fly." Rainbow Dash tried to move but couldn't feel her legs or arms. " Nighty night." **

** " What?!...Where am I... why am I tied down! Anypony out there?" Rainbow Dash yelled. She heard clopping coming towards her. " Who's there." Rainbow Dash asked. " Why, its your biggest fan." Scootaloo chimed. She heard a light switch flip on and soon it became bright again. Rainbow Dash gasped as she saw what was in front of her. A shrine of herself. one strand of her hair, a fur sample, an eyelash, pictures of her flying, dancing, singing, walking, of her doing everything. Rainbow Dash was spelled in rainbow letters. Scootaloo walked in front of her. " you like my of new outfit." she was wearing Rainbow Dash's skin. Rainbow Dash looked down at herself she saw her bleeding flesh. Scootaloo had also shaved her mane and glue all of Rainbow Dash's hairs into her head. She felt bare and screamed " WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" " Its simple really, I always idolize you Rainbow, so I wanted to be like you or even better, BECOME YOU!" she laughed. " Now lets continue, shall we."**

**Rainbow Dash screamed as Scootaloo lit the candles next to her shrine and grabbed various medic tools. " Are you ready." Scootaloo grabbed a sewing needle and began stitching Rainbow's mouth. " There now we won't hear those wonderful screams while I work." Scootaloo grabbed a corkscrew and held it above Rainbow Dash's left eye. Rainbow Dash made a muffled scream. Scootaloo stabbed it straight into her eye. Blood squirted on Scootaloo's hoofs. Rainbow Dash scream got the better of her, breaking her lips. "AGHHH!" Rainbow Dash screamed. Scootaloo grabbed the eye and put it in a plastic bag. She went for the right eye, blood squited everywhere. "Now my pretty, you can't see the magic that going to happen." Scootaloo said laughing. She put the right eye in the same plastic bag and pinned it to the wall with the shrine. **

**"Let me go!" Rainbow dash yelled.**

**"Never." Scootaloo said.**

**"Please, I'll never tell anypony anything that happened" Rainbow Dash pleaded.**

**"It's to late to leave now but, l'll give you a deal." Scootaloo told.**

**"What!? I'll do anything." **

**"Here, if you can walk to the door, I'll let you go. Deal."**

**"Ok. I'll do it."**

** Rainbow Dash heard the clamps that were holding her down unclamp. She felt her eye sockets, warm blood oozed on her hoofs making her shiver in fear. Rainbow Dash wobbly stood up, getting on to her hoofs, she felt the walls, soon sharp pain enter her side, making her stumble. She felt her side and more blood oozed, she must of stabbed her side on the various medic tools. Rainbow Dash then fell to the floor bleeding, making her past out from blood lost. "You failed..." Was the last thing she heard.**

** Rainbow Dash awoken strapped down to the cold metal table. The metal bands chafing her arms and legs every time she moved. " let me go!" Rainbow Dash yelled. " y-y-you failed. You n-n-never fail. So I can't." Scootaloo said. "I'm cracking under this, I'm getting weak, so I have to get this over with." She grabbed four things that looked like an orange juicer but with a huge rusty nail in the middle . She grabbed Rainbow Dash's left arm and jabbed the rusty nail right in the middle, turn it continually round and around. Blood flowed down into it. After there was enough Scootaloo poured it into a glass jar. Then did the same to the right arm and leg, pour blood into the jar till filled. "If I had eyes, tear would be pouring out." Rainbow thought. Scootaloo left but came back shortly after with a large saw and bucket. "Time for the brain collecting."**

** "But-t-t why the b-b-brain? Why not-t-t the other thngs-s-s." Rainbow Dash asked "It's a collector item, so... I MUST HAVE IT!" Scootaloo laughed. She grabbed the huge saw and held it by Rainbow's head. She began to slice into her skull. Blood squirted everywhere as Rainbow Dash screamed. The bone cracking, leaving an echo to the room. Her brain was soon expose. Scootaloo threw the top part of the skull on the floor, then grabbed for metal clamps. She clamped it on Rainbow Dash's head, having the brain fully exposed. Scootaloo grabbed a small knife and began cut the strings holding Rainbow Dash's brain in. Rainbow Dash start to get sleepy, and sick. She didn't have the strength to go on any longer. She thought she herself "I'm going to die." Rainbow Dash's hand fell back on the metal surface, and just like that, she died.**

** "We'll that's sad, I thought you would live longer than this." Scootaloo said. She pulled out Rainbow Dash's brain, putting it on a table. She then opened up Rainbow's stomach, revealing her organs. Scootaloo grabbed a knife and cut at the strings holding in the various organs. She placed them on the same table with the brain. Scootaloo grabbed some stuffing and Began to stuff Rainbow Dash. She then grabbed a sewing needle and started to sew the stomach back up. She placed the stuff Rainbow Dash next to her shrine. Scootaloo grabbed various sized jars and placed them on the table. She grabbed the organs and place them in the jars. She then placed the jar next the shrine. "My collection complete."**

_Scootaloo looked at collection, she had all of it. Pictures, fur, eyelashes, organs, real-life Rainbow Dash. Her collection was complete. She walked over the switch and flicked it down,the shrine wall switched, revealing a new wall with more pictures. It showed spitfire everywhere, photos of her flying, standing, talking, posing, and pretty much everything. Fur samples, teeth, mane hairs , everthing. "Soon my precious, soon..."_


End file.
